1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus including an operation display unit that allows an input operation by a user and provides a display for the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in image forming apparatuses of this type, ways to provide an operation display unit at a plurality of locations depending on conditions of the use of the image forming apparatus are proposed. In particular, for the operation display unit used in a relatively fast and multifunctional image forming apparatus, a large LCD module or the like is provided and supported on an upper surface of an apparatus body in a manner protruded on the upper surface of the apparatus body is known to improve the operability and visibility of the operation display unit (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-071553).
When the operation display unit is, protruded on the upper surface of the apparatus body, the operation display unit located at a position even higher than the upper surface of the apparatus body may deteriorate the operability and visibility depending on a working position or a posture of the user (particularly in a seated posture in a wheelchair or the like).
With this structure, the connecting position of the supporting member to the apparatus body can be selected from a number of apparatus body connecting sections and the connecting position of the supporting member to the operation display unit can be selected from a number of operation display unit connecting sections. This allows the location of the operation display unit to be moved, whereby the operability and visibility of the operation display unit may be improved.
Consequently, an image forming apparatus with an operation display unit of superior operability and visibility can be provided.
Furthermore, addition of new members or replacement of any existing members and such are not required, resulting in no cost increase.